Demonic Dreams
by Sable-Beauty
Summary: Angelus rambling on about life and his 'demonic dreams'...


Demonic Dreams  
~*~  
By: Myda Nicole  
~*~  
Where there is only one dot and it doesn't make sense, its supposed to be  
three. Example: '.'  
~*~  
Blue sky becomes gray.  
Then black, hiding dawn away.  
The stars begin to fall, embers scorching life away.  
Life becomes nothing.nothing becomes everything.  
The world dissolves away, ashes.  
Living is dead.  
Dead doesn't exist.so what does that make us?  
The earth was green, and now is black.  
Where were the heroes that we depended on?  
Dead.death consumes all.death owns our existence.  
We only live to die.  
What other choice do we have?  
We try to defy destiny.only dieing in the end.  
Prolonging the inevitable.  
We live to die, don't you see?  
Haven't I made that clear?  
Life, death? What's the difference?  
In life.everyone.everything that we thought that we could rely on, trust,  
betrays us.and we are left alone.not lasting much longer after that.  
Betrayal starts in the simple stages.Parents for example.  
Fathers usually leave, abandoning their families to the cruel world. That's  
the easy one.you can get over that part, but the one that stabs you is  
this.  
The one that raises you, mothers usually, turn against you in favor of  
their boyfriends or other siblings. Then that's when it begins to hurt. It  
starts to burn away at you.the pain comes and you can't figure out just why  
yet. It hurts, but you ignore it.become numb and it gets easier. One day it  
hits you right on in the fucking face though. And you remember why it hurt,  
remember what made it hurt.then you hate her.and wish that she had never  
had you. Memories from the past make your brain throb and feel like it's  
going to burst. But unfortunately it doesn't even though you wanted it to  
so badly.  
Somewhere along the line you forget how to feel and even though you don't  
feel the sensation, it makes you glad that you can't feel a single thing.  
You don't care for anything or anyone anymore and it all falls apart. One-  
self wants to be taken away from the sweet torture that consumes one, but  
you begin to like it. It makes you feel alive, it lets you know that you  
are and you begin to rush into everything head on recklessly. Hopefully  
that they will push you to far and you'll let loose.but you never let  
yourself do so.that's the kicker.  
You don't let yourself loose, you don't want to.because what would happen  
if you did? You'd most likely kill them, and if you didn't.then they'd be  
only hanging on by a string.and you'd torture them till they died.  
Inflicting as much pain as you could. Hurting them because others hurt  
you.and you like to see them suffer.it feeling so good. By this time you've  
already begun to loose your soul. Why would you need it anyways? You can't  
feel anything already.and it's pure ecstasy when it's gone. No regret, no  
remorse.god your finally free. The demon truly becomes, manifests. It's  
such an exotic feeling that there isn't any way to explain it.perfect, some  
might say.  
Mmmmm.the taste of fear, of blood and the knowledge in it.its unbearable.  
And we all like it.that power.the way it makes us feel. We relish in it. It  
feeds the fire within us, but the hunger for that power.that fear, is never  
satisfied. The hunt sedates it for moments, but it returns again the next  
night and you know that you will spend an eternity trying to please  
it.trying to satisfy it.but that satisfaction will never come. It's a vast  
abyss that will always consume you and you hunger for it to do so. Your  
every being is devoted to the darkness and you're in love with it. You lust  
for the shadows to fall and consume the light once again. And when it does,  
the devil inside you celebrates like a dark lord on his bloody throne. And  
no matter how much you hope and pray for that innocence to return.it never  
will. Even if and when the ensouled vamp takes over this body again.I will  
always be here. I will always haunt you in your dreams and thoughts. I will  
always stalk you in the darkness.and when you least expect it.I will take  
you to sedate my hunger. And you'll be one with the night. You will never  
escape me.no matter how hard you try.I am the thing that you lust for.then  
darkness shall reign.  
  
The End 


End file.
